


Recommended

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Season/Series 09, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has plans for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recommended

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #8 "celebration"

Jack met Sam at the front door of his apartment, helping her out of her coat and hanging it on the rack as she liberated her hair from her knit cap.

“So,” he said, and made no move to hide how appreciatively he was watching her, “It’s our anniversary.”

“Yes, it is,” Sam replied, smiling.

“Got a lot of advice on how to celebrate,” he continued. “Every general, admiral and assistant director I know had a recommendation for a place to eat. Fancy restaurants, mostly, the kind with fancy-folded napkins and candles on the tables, those tiny little entrees that nobody can pronounce. Both of us all dressed up in civilian clothes— flowers, I’d have gotten you flowers. Jewelry, perfume, something flashy. But then…”

“But then?” she prompted.

Jack smiled. “But then, I thought about how much I love you, Carter. And you showed up less than five minutes after the Chinese delivery guy.”

She laughed, and leaned up to kiss him. “No flowers?” Sam teased.

“Not a petal,” he said, handing her a set of chopsticks, which only made her laugh harder when they finally made it upstairs and she found their bed covered in blood-red silk rose petals.

THE END


End file.
